


Come on baby play me something

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Roy drag Tim along with them to a show, are bad influences. As usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on baby play me something

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i hope, i think, i know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480643) by [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning). 



> prompt: Tim Drake/Roy Harper or/and /Jason Todd, sex in the back of the van

The back of the van Roy borrowed from a friend of a friend's half-sister's boyfriend smells like pot and air freshener that someone stupidly thought could cover up the smell it, and they're working on adding their own layer to the mix.   
  
Jason takes a hit and pulls Tim in by the back of his neck, exhales against his mouth and Tim's gotten pretty good at this, opens up nice for him and Jason opens his own eyes to watch Tim's eyelids flutter when he inhales. Jason passes him the pipe and Tim takes a hit, hands it back to Jason and leans forward on his hands and knees over Roy, lets Roy drag him down by the back of his head. Roy's mouth is warm and wet when he puts it on him and Tim slowly parts his mouth, shotguns the hit to Roy with Roy already letting his hands drifts down Tim's back until he's cupping his ass and dragging him into his lap, licking into his mouth that tastes like weed and the Shiner Bock Jason was drinking. Roy kisses him, sucks on his tongue and the softness of his bottom lip until Tim makes a sweet little noise into his mouth and shifts in his lap, making another noise when he feels Roy’s dick, hard and digging into his thigh.   
  
"Got such a fuckin' pretty mouth," Roy says, thumbing at Tim's bottom lip. "What do I gotta do to get you to put it on me, huh?"  
  
He rubs his thumb over Tim’s cheek when he blushes for him. “Don’t have to,” Roy says, but Tim just crushes his mouth against Roy’s, kisses him until Roy’s mouth feels raw from it, then he’s sliding down between Roy’s legs, pushing Roy’s faded Ramones tee up and dragging his mouth over the ink on Roy’s hip as he thumbs open the button on his jeans.   
  
Roy looks over Tim’s head and sees Jason sprawled out on the other side, giving him a lazy smile as he finishes off the rest of the weed, palming his dick with his free hand.   
  
“ _God_ ,” Roy groans out when Tim gets his mouth around him, closes his eyes and lets his head loll back against the side of the van, loses himself in the feel of Tim’s mouth, hot and wet and  _fucking_  perfect. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about this before, not with Jason always running his mouth about all the fun tricks he’s been teaching his new little boyfriend, telling him in great detail how Tim loves to suck cock so much he sometimes gets off just from getting Jason off.   
  
Roy glances over and sees Jason, jeans open and his cock in his hand, licks his lips when he sees how slick the tip is, slides his fingers into Tim’s hair as he watches Jason jerk off while he watches them. “God, Jay,” he says, sliding his fingers down to stroke Tim’s face, feel the push of his cock against his cheek. “Wanna come all over his pretty face.”  
  
“Jesus,” Jason hisses, bucking into his hand. “Do it.”  
  
Tim moans around Roy in agreement and the vibrations of his lips around Roy’s dick get Roy just that much closer. Roy gets his hands in TIm’s hair and fucks into Tim’s mouth a couple of more times, then pulls him back with one hand and jerks himself off the rest of the way with his other, groans out  _fuck_  when he paints Tim’s pretty pink mouth with his come, watches it drip down his chin, and then all of a sudden Jason’s there, kneeling next to them, grabbing Tim’s face and licking Roy’s come off his face.  
  
“Fuck that’s hot,” Roy says, reaching for the button on Tim’s jeans, getting them open as Jason sticks his tongue down Tim’s throat, gets Tim off hard and fast until his head falls onto Jason’s shoulder and he comes with a whimper, spilling all over Roy’s hand.   
  
Outside of the van, Roy hears the crowd roar.   
  
Tim sits back and laughs. “Think we missed the show.”  
  
“Nah,” Roy says, grinning as he wraps his hand around Jason’s dick. “Pretty sure it just started.”

**Author's Note:**

> sort of a sequel to [It's hard to be the better man when you forget you're trying](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4494684) and as always, thanks to likewinning for letting me play in her [nothing gets crossed out](http://archiveofourown.org/series/275142) verse!


End file.
